With the widespread use of digital cameras, many individuals turn to image management tools to archive and organize their digital photographs. Image management tools found on the market offer various features, including automatic image organization. The archived images may then later be viewed by the individual or published for others to view. Image management tools may also be used to search for a particular individual's photos within a collection of photographs. Such applications may be useful, for example, when a user wants to identify all photos of a particular individual so that the user can post and tag pictures of that individual on a website. Challenges may arise, however, when trying to organize a large volume of photos, particularly as more photos are added to an individual's archive and as the photos span a greater period of time. While manually organizing photos is an alternative, this approach can be tedious and time-consuming.